zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SunriseDaisy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SunriseDaisy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 22:39, May 27, 2011 Well, since you're already working on more stuff than I could work on for a while, how would you like to be an admin? Dimes Are 4Ever 01:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I just changed your rights to admin status. Hope things go well. Dimes Are 4Ever 01:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok...that sounded kind of drastic. Dimes Are 4Ever 01:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead. Dimes Are 4Ever 01:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I've activated several user warnings; to see them, go here. Dimes Are 4Ever 19:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm scanning out for any problems; clumps of info, more pictures. Since the official Zoey 101 site is offline, there's not a lot of stuff I can work with. TenCents 01:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It used to be on Nick.com. On Chasing Zoey, the bottom of the page leads to Nick's Chasing Zoey site, and there's a link on that page that goes to the official Zoey 101 site. Unfortunately, that link is now a dead link. TenCents 15:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It's definitely a lot more "bright" than the old one. TenCents 03:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Protecting pages One of the main problems in a wiki is that leaving it unprotected means unregistered vandals attack. One tried to attack Lola Martinez. So should we protect pages so that only registered users can edit them? TenCents 03:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Brooks? Just wondering, why did you delete the Brooks article? Wiiboy4ever 04:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Okay, fair enough. I'll just leave the Brooks article deleted. That article was made when I was wikily stupid and naive anyway (if that makes any sense). And don't even say it. If anyone that was acting rude, it was me. So I apologize. Also, thanks! Congratulations to you too! (even though you were granted with administration powers a while ago) Wiiboy4ever 20:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) zoey 101 wiki awards? Hey, Wiiboy here, I'm curious to see what you think of this: So I've noticed that some community websites have done things such as "awards" where people are nomonated for categories such as "most positive contributor" and such at the beginning of the year. Do you think we should do that this month? (btw, this is completely disagreeable, it's a hasty dicision, I'm curious of what people think about this). I've also sent this to TenCents, by the way. Wiiboy4ever 05:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) re: Good point. I've been thinking the same thing. It does seem to be just us three and those spammers and such. Maybe we'll wait until next year, if this wiki gets more attention. Wiiboy4ever 00:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hey suny, im over all the swaring and bashing the charaters. i can understand why im still band and. i dont are if im bak from anbis wiki 4 a month i deserved it. but writing/swaring is just what meaks me human. Anubis1332 (talk) 09:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow I thought we had something going baby. Apparently not. --John the Marksman (talk) 00:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hanisha kumar My is name family Okay the okay how hey the do me can